La pelea
by sirem
Summary: Cuando dos chicos chocan en medio de la oscuridad pueden pasar dos cosas. Que se peleen o que se acuesten.


**Título: **La pelea

**Autor: **Sirem

**Fandom:** Harry Potter

**Beta: **Nande. Que es un sol y me pone una sonrisa cada vez que me devuelve los fics corregidos.

**Pairing:** Draco/Harry

**Aconsejado: **NR17

**Advertencias: **Es un PWP, así que hay sexo, mucho sexo.

**Resumen: **Cuando dos chicos chocan en medio de la oscuridad pueden pasar dos cosas. Que se peleen o que se acuesten.

**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de los personajes ni situaciones me pertenecen, pertenecen a J K Rowling. Además, esta idea está inspirada por Marlene, así que ni eso es mío...

Sexo a media noche

Draco estaba haciendo la ronda nocturna, Harry estaba en una de sus escapadas bajo la capa.

Pero eso solo eran excusas.

Draco iba a encontrarse con su último amante, un Hufflepuff demasiado sumiso, pero que por lo menos la chupaba bien.

Harry iba a encontrarse con su primer amante, un chico tres años menor que él y con el que iba a experimentar para descubrir si Hermione tenía razón cuando decía que le gustaba más un rabo que el quidditch, Ginny y Cho juntos.

Que Harry estuviese demasiado nervioso para consultar con la frecuencia aconsejable el mapa era normal. Que Draco fuese caminando deprisa para no llegar tarde también era lógico, puntualidad Malfoy y esas cosas.

Pero que los dos girasen bruscamente la esquina chocándose y cayéndose al suelo fue una afortunada casualidad.

― ¡Potter! ¿Qué haces aquí?

― ¿Y tú?

― Yo soy prefecto.

― Es demasiado tarde hasta para los prefectos.

Se levantaron rápidamente apuntándose con las varitas. Enseguida vieron que había un empate técnico. Harry sería más rápido con la varita con toda probabilidad. Pero Draco era prefecto y podría poner en detención a Harry y quitarle puntos. Y ninguno quería retrasarse mucho en una pelea.

― Quítate de mi camino, hurón pomposo, y no acabarás petrificado en un armario de escobas.

― Mejor será que te quites tú, cara rajada, si no te apetece pasar la noche en el despacho de Snape. Aunque a lo mejor te gustaba y todo.

Eligió la frase equivocada, justo esa noche, Harry estaba especialmente sensible con todo lo que tuviese que ver con hombres y sexo en la misma frase. Aunque fuese insinuado.

Se tiró contra Draco intentando derribarle, sin recordar que era un mago que podía lanzarle veinte metros hacia atrás con una palabra. Esto cogió tan de sorpresa a Draco, que se dejó tirar al suelo y cubrió su cara para evitar los puñetazos que venían en camino.

Harry golpeó con fuerza, intentando hacer daño, pero Malfoy era más alto y más fuerte, independientemente de la magia de cada uno. Y también más acostumbrado a las luchas cuerpo a cuerpo.

Volteó la situación y quedó encima de Harry, mirando sus ojos acalorados y acuosos. Y comprendió qué pasaba, porqué Harry había reaccionado así.

―¿Eres gay?

Harry notó que la agresividad había desaparecido, y sus instintos asesinos se calmaron. Fue un error, porque notó el cuerpo de Malfoy aprisionándole, la calidez de su aliento, y descubrió que era realmente muy atractivo.

Se puso duro, y Malfoy lo notó. Sonrió con suficiencia, restregando su pene, también duro, contra las caderas de Harry.

― Estamos calientes, ¿eh?

Harry, avergonzado, intentó quitarse de encima a Malfoy, pero éste le tenía bien agarrado. Se revolvió, intentando liberarse, y casi lo consigue, pero Draco le volvió a agarrar y sujetó sus brazos contra el suelo con fuerza.

― ¿Quieres pelear? Pelearemos, pero según mis reglas.

― ¡Malfoy! ¿Qué haces? Suéltame.

Draco no contestó, pero agarró su varita y ató las manos de Harry entre sí y al suelo, con un conjuro rápidamente susurrado. Él abrió los ojos totalmente asombrado y se retorció bajo él para intentar soltarse.

― Tú quieres esto. Mírate, nótate, estás duro como una roca.

Harry gimió ahogadamente, apretando mucho los labios. Draco se puso en pie y miró a Harry, atado al suelo, con la túnica medio rota.

― Siempre he querido hacer esto. ― dijo mientras hacía desaparecer las prendas de Harry, una por una.

Cuando desapareció sus pantalones, el pene largo e hinchado de Harry pulso contra sus calzoncillos blancos. Se retorcía, intentando en vano soltar sus manos, haciendo que el pene se agitase de un lado a otro.

Draco se agacho y metió el pene en su boca, aun dentro del calzoncillo, humedeciendo la tela y haciendo gemir con voz estrangulad a Harry.

― Malfoy, déjame, no quiero...

Pero Draco no paraba y Harry cada vez era más incapaz de oponerse.

Acariciaba el pecho de Harry, pellizcando ligeramente sus pezones, lo que hacía que Harry aguantase la respiración durante un segundo.

― Para, no quiero...

Draco paró y Harry por un momento maldijo su bocaza, pero solo se detuvo a quitarle los calzoncillos y dejar al aire su húmedo y cimbreante pene.

― ¡Draco, por favor!

Draco disfrutaba al oír a Harry suplicar, pero no se regodeó demasiado en ello; se iba a correr si no se metía ya dentro de Potter.

Lamió lentamente el pene de Harry en toda su longitud, bajando lentamente hasta sus pelotas y más aún, lamiendo esa sensible zona entre los testículos y el ano. Y luego chupó ahí.

Harry chilló con todas sus fuerzas, no podía más que gemir mientras la lengua de Malfoy se metía en él, agrandaba su agujero, hurgaba con su nariz, sus dedos, su húmeda y revoltosa lengua. Sabía que si rozaba aunque solo fuera su polla se iba a correr.

Draco tampoco podía tolerar más el olor a sexo, los gemidos incontrolados de Harry, la increíble tensión de su pene.

Rápidamente conjuró sus ropas lejos de su cuerpo y penetró a Harry en una sola estocada, quedándose casi sin respiración. Notó cómo Harry se agitaba con las manos por encima de su cabeza y largos chorros de semen salían en espasmos, salpicando su pecho y el de él. Se mantuvo dentro de Harry mientras acababa de correrse.

Luego, se movió dentro de él, con movimientos largos y lentos, no aguantaría mucho. Cuando Harry se quejó, le dolía, Draco aceleró y se corrió rápida y brutalmente.

Después de recuperar el aliento, miró a su enemigo mortal, tumbado sobre la espalda, el pecho mojado de sudor y semen, el pelo más revuelto de lo habitual y las manos atadas detrás de su cabeza.

Y quiso comenzar una nueva pelea.


End file.
